


Nightmares Natasha x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Sad, brother reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feels >8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Natasha x Reader |Jodi|

“Tasha look out!” You shouted at your younger sibling, Running up to her you pushed her out of the bullet's path, only to put yourself in the way.

Natasha watched you fall to the floor while the assassin ran off, you groaned in pain as you felt the burning pain of the bullet in your chest.

You watched your sister fall to the floor on her knees and hold you close in the last minutes of your life, As she moved you onto her lap you made hisses of pain.

“W-why’d you push me (Y/N)?” Natasha asked shakily.

“I promised t-to look after you.. Even i-if it means me g-getting hurt in the p-process..” You replied back weakly.

You watched some lone tears spill out her eyes, You’d never seen her cry in years, You moved a hand you rest on her cheek slowly wiping the tears off of her face.

“D-don’t cry Tasha..” You said quietly.

Natasha noticed your eyes fluttering open and close ‘Its my last chance to speak with you, (Y/N).. I can’t let you go..’ Natasha thought, She held you closer and started to sing,

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away..” 

You let you another moan of pain, Natasha’s gaze moved over to your face, Closed eyes and shallow breathing.

“T-thank you Tasha..” You said using the last breathe in your body.

“N-no.. You can’t be dead! W-wake up!” Natasha rambled on, shaking you now lifeless form

‘Tasha wake up!’ 

“W-what was that..?”

‘Wake up you're dreaming, It's not real!’ 

“(Y/N)?”

____________

Natasha shot up from bed with a sharp intake of air, Her eyes scanned the room until she met you're worried gaze. Your hands were resting on her shoulders. You were only wearing a white wife-beater and a pair of black sweatpants, Natasha instantly wrapped her arms around your torso and held you tightly, letting out a weak sob.

You carefully rubbed her back, attempting to calm her.

“You had that nightmare again, didn’t you?” You asked softly, Natasha made a soft ‘Mhm’ sound to agree with you.

“You want to talk about it or do you want me to get Bruce out of his ‘Lab-cave’” You asked softly, Natasha let out a slight giggle and replied with a yes.

You let go of Natasha and left to go find Bruce, Who was overworking himself in the lab, or the ‘Lab-cave’ as you called it.

“Heya Big green, Tasha’s had another nightmare, She wants ya.” You peeked your head in through the lab’s door.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a bit, I need to clean up..” Bruce said, while rushing around moving one object to another place then back.

You sighed, “Bruce let me clean up, you go to Tasha” Bruce nodded and left you to clean up the mess that Bruce had made.


End file.
